zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12
It's Definitely Shocking! is the 12th episode of the Zettai Bōei Leviathan anime. It first aired on June 29nd 2013. After returning to Haruna Town, the girls have dinner before going their separate ways back home. While the town's residents prepare for an upcoming attack, Bahamut discovers a shocking truth about her past. Meanwhile, Leviathan has a dream about her missing brother. The next day, the girls confront a run-away Bahamut before returning to town to deal with the attack. Summary At the newly-restored spring ruins, the mysterious young boy talks with several other young boys about the girls. One of them comments on their reliability, but the young boy states that they're painful to watch. Asked whether or not they are not the chosen ones, he states such is what he wants to make sure of next time. At the Dragon's Key Tail Tavern, Leviathan, Bahamut, Jörmungandr, Syrup and Jörmungandr's sisters toast to their recent success. Over dinner, the barkeep tells them not to go so fast since they can have seconds, something which Syrup and Jörmungandr's sisters promptly ask for. Knowing it's been a long time since they were in Haruna, Leviathan asks if there's any information on her brother, but is told he hasn't returned nor is there any news. Seeing her sad, Syrup pours her some barley tea. Bahamut comments on the long vacation and believes her father to be worried. Jörmungandr claims it was a good job for her since, until Bahamut returns home, she's still on vacation and thus has to pay her, including the meals for everyone. Being thanked for this, Bahamut reluctantly agrees to do so. At the end of the meal, Syrup praises the girls on their growing strength and teamwork and asks once again if they will join the Aquafall Defense. Bahamut decides to join but Leviathan turns down the offer, stating she wishes to remain in town, to their surprise. At Bahamut's mansion, her father speaks to the only man from a recon group who returned from their mission. Asked what happened, the young man states that the meteor which crashed was a lucasite, just as expected. With the neighboring town destroyed, they returned to inform Rage about the details. As Mushussu treats the man's injuries, the town marshal suggests strengthening the town's defenses but Rage states they need to find the lucasite's location first, to which the marshal asks Wyvern to scout the area. Heading outside, Wyvern takes flight where she is noticed by a returning Bahamut, who wonders why the town marshal is in her house. Realizing he must be reporting to her father, Bahamut is hesitant to go inside while thinking about the trip she took to the villa without informing him, before deciding that her father will forgive her. Entering her house, Bahamut is enthusiastically greeted by one of her maids, who asks when she returned. Noting that it was just a short while ago, Bahamut asks what is going on and is told about the lucasite. Deciding to defeat the lucasite in order to impress her father, Bahamut heads off to the library. Searching for books with which to learn, Bahamut consistently comes up empty as she finds nothing useful. Noticing a book in the back of a shelf, Bahamut realizes it's her father's diary and, although initially hesitant, opens it and starts reading. She soon finds out the story of how her father met her mother, in which the latter showed up at his door one night with a baby Bahamut, who later became his daughter. Reading this, Bahamut is shocked to learn that she's not truly her father's daughter. In the foyer, Bahamut's father wonders where Bahamut is and why she hasn't come home. The maid tells him that Bahamut arrived just a moment ago, reliving him as he intends to tell her of the upcoming danger. Told that she is in the library, Rage proceeds through but does not find her, seeing only books scattered about the floor. Finding the reading table, Rage notices his diary and realizes that Bahamut now knows about her past. Though upset, Rage relents, realizing he had to tell her eventually. In her bedroom, Jörmungandr sleeps alongside her sisters in the same bed. Some time that night, she wakes up and takes a look at their faces, smiling. In her own bed, Leviathan is sleeping soundly with Syrup next to her. In a dream, Leviathan finds herself in a strange place. Wondering where she is, she is called out to by her brother. Shocked to see him, Leviathan asks where he is, stating she misses him and asks him to come home. Smiling, her brother tells her she needs to go on a journey to protect Aquafall and that she should go with the fairy. Confused, Leviathan asks why, stating she wants to wait for him to come home so she'll stay and protect the town. Thanking her, her brother tells her that protecting the town and protecting the planet are the same. Going on to say that as long as the monsters are not destroyed, the threat will remain. Confirming that there are more monsters like the ones from the ocean and the ruins, he states that though Leviathan can't do it alone, she is still the only one who can do it and must do so with her spear in hand. Waking up in the morning calling for her brother, Leviathan finds Syrup holding her hand, asking her to calm down. Hearing Jörmungandr, Leviathan opens her windows and finds her outside with her bag. Asking about deliveries, Leviathan is in turn asked whether she will join the Aquafall Defense. Leviathan states that her brother, in her dream, told her to go with Syrup. Hearing this, the others believe she will join but she is still unsure. Instead, the girls decide to have breakfast with Bahamut. Arriving at Bahamut's mansion, Jörmungandr calls out to her. Met by her maid, the girls ask where Bahamut is, to which they are told that she has been missing since the previous night. Uusure of where she is, the girls decide to go searching. Inside, her father paces back and forth, anxious about where she is. The town marshal attempts to assure him that she can't have gone far. With the lucasite approaching and Bahamut missing, Rage gets angry and decides to go looking for his daughter but is stopped by the marshal, who tells him he needs to stay and if Wyvern does not return from reconnaissance they can send Cockatrice, causing Rage to relent. Checking at the Dragon's Key Tail Tavern, the girls finds that Bahamut has not been there. Despite searching the town further, they are unable to turn up any leads about her. Meanwhile, out at the meadows, Bahamut sits sadly alone wondering what to do about her newly discovered history and what it means for her. Suddenly, the girls show up and begin questioning her. Bahamut attempts to shrug off their questions coldly, soon getting up and deciding to go to the tavern. When Syrup suggests joining her, Bahamut tells them not to follow as she wants to go alone. Further stating that she's leaving the Aquafall Defense, Bahamut leaves. Feeling something is wrong, Syrup decides to follow, asking Leviathan and Jörmungandr to stay behind. Running down a stretch of road, Bahamut stop and comments on what happened, briefly thinking she might've said something she shouldn't have. Syrup finds her and, once called by her real name rather than "Syrorin", the two begin talking. Syrup asks to know what is wrong, stating that they're friends and they've been through a lot together. Sadly, Bahamut explains her recent discovery and how it reflects on her actions. Stating she practiced to be praised by him, to find out that he's not her real father, she feels she has nothing more to protect and quit the team as a result, feeling she couldn't do anything in such a state of mind despite the impending arrival of a lucasite. Syrup is shocked as flares are sent through the air by Wyvern, warning the townspeople. The girls arrive to see the lucasite and, seeing its injured eye, realize it is the same one they encountered at the beach. Characters in Order of Appearance Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire magic (flashback) Abilities used None Weapons used None Navigation Category:Episodes